Adventures in DemonSitting
by YusukiShredder
Summary: A chocolate crazed girl named May summons the characters from YYH and Inuyasha to the real world where she must take care of them, worst of all they must fit in at her boarding school. HieiXOC KuramaXOC SessyXOC InuKag, Mirku,Sango. IYYYH- DISCONTINUED!
1. The Accidental Summoner

**SUMMERY: What would happen if a strange human girl combined the: Inuyasha world, Yu Yu Hakusho world, and her own world, by the accidental assistance of a pickle, tooth paste tube, and a scary Hobo? One word: Hell.**

**Chapter 1: Pickles, Tooth Paste, And Hobos Are Evil**

* * *

May was a girl who could never pull off grace, elegancy, or even politeness. She was random, and loud with a great gift of sarcasm. She was mistrustful to most people and hated men. Yes, HATED men. She was trying not to in her own way, but she had never had good experiences with them. But, we will not get into that.

May had long wavy brown hair that came to her waist and was always tied back. She had beautiful oval brown eyes and thick black lashes so she didn't need any mascara, not that she'd ever wear any. May was not girly, not in any sense of the word. She loved to lounge around in strange positions, like her favorite, crouching like Inuyasha and glaring at people who looked at her funny.

May wore a long sleeved, baggy, red and black striped shirt. After all, red and black were her favorite colors, as well as white. She wore baggy black denim pants and to top it all off a kaki tan colored fishing hat, but she wore a different hat every day. This was her outfit of choice.

Our story begins on a Saturday when May was just waking up.

May groaned as she sat up. Her head hurt. Why? She had to think on that one, "Okay… my head is hurting… and I DON'T remember why… OH YAH!" She smiled when she finally remembered, "I got beaten up again! Man, after so many times of this happening you'd think I'd remember… no… wait." She tapped her finger against her chin for a minute, "… Maybe because this has happened so many times is WHY I can't remember! Yah, that makes sense… I'm talking to myself again." She pouted as she rolled out of bed and landed on her stuffed killer whale, Spot.

She stood up and instantly fell back down, whining all the while. She stood up AGAIN and this time achieved full standing stature. She then yawned, turned on her TV, and popped some Easter chocolate in her mouth. Who ever said chocolate wasn't breakfast was crazier than May.

After waiting impatiently for Sonic The Hedge Hog to end, she smiled and hopped up and down as Yu Yu Hakusho began. After that would be Inuyasha. The anime gods were being kindly disposed to her today! She watched her two favorite shows happily, though she had already watched every show in each series, she still enjoyed it.

After watching the heaven sent shows she loved so much, she sat up and put her classic clothes on, sweater and baggy pants. Little did she know that as she did this a scary hobo broke into her bathroom window.

The hobo had a swirling eye and was holding a faded book covered in black leather. There was a picture of black dragon and a purple jewel carved into the front. The hobo muttered things about how the book was cursed before leaving the book half on half off the counter, and swiftly jumping back out where he had come in.

May walked into the bathroom and stretched yet again. She growled softly to herself, convinced that somewhere in her body lay the genes of a wolf.

May began walking towards the counter, unaware of the pickle her little sister had randomly decided to put on the bathroom floor last night. This is to say, she slipped on it.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF TEA AND BISCUTS!" She managed to shout before flipping in the air, landing on a tooth paste tube she had dropped last night, watching the cap fly off, and witness it hit a mysterious book she had never seen before.

The book flipped slightly before landing at her feet, its pages revealed to her. May blinked, that had all gone awfully fast, and since when did this book appear? She kneeled down next to it, momentarily forgetting about the Colgate smothered allover her foot.

Let one who's innocent,

Call it together,

Using a pickle,

And an eagle's feather,

Three world's as one,

Romance a bliss,

Trouble and character,

YYH,

IY.

May blinked. The last five abbreviations she knew well, after all they nearly spelled out all she lived for. Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha. She soon noticed the eagle's feather that was sticking out of the book's spine.

"Alright, this is bizarre." She grabbed the eagle's feather, "It says one who's innocent, and also mentions a pickle and this eagle's feather that was so conveniently here. Okay… I better not do anything crazy and rash." She suddenly grabbed the pickle in her other hand, "HA! Since when have I been the intelligent and responsible type? Its worth a try after all!" She grinned and held the pickle over the book along with the eagle feather, "Let one who's innocent, Call it together, Using a pickle, and an eagle's feather, three world's as one, romance as bliss, trouble and character, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Inuyasha! I SUMMON THEE!" May yelled. She felt like an idiot, and really didn't expect anything to happen. She smiled to herself at her idiocy and chuckled.

Suddenly a black-purple light erupted from the middle of the book. May squealed and scooted away as fast as possible. Four black balls of light flew out of the pages and settled onto the ground, slowly taking form. The same thing happened again, only there were six balls of light and they were a purple-pink color.

Soon, four boys stood on her left while six figures stood on her left. She blinked as the light disappeared. She gaped when she saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei standing with confused faces of her right, and Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kilala standing in bewilderment on her left.

"NYA! OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH!" She yelled and stood up, eyes darting franticly from one figure to the other. She ran to Kurama first, "You'reoneofmyfavoritecharcters! Howisthispossible? OMGYOUREALLYARESTANDINGHERERIGHTNOWI'MNOTDREAMINGTHISISSOCOOLITS… UNBELIEVBABLE!" She shouted.

Kurama took a step back as did the whole Yu Yu gang. Suddenly May disappeared and reappeared before Hiei, "AND YOU!" She shouted, pointing to him enthusiastically while he twitched in a little fear, "YOUAREMYULTIMATEFAVORITE! ILOVEYOUSOMUCH! HAVEYOUTOLDYUKINAYET? WHATISYOURREALREASONFORSTAYINGONPATROL? I'MSOSORRYFORYOURPAST! ITSTOTALLYUNFAIR! CANISEEYOURDEMONFORMSOMETIMEITHINKITSAWESOME!" May asked at the speed of light, chocolate gave her that ability, especially when her favorite anime characters entered reality.

Hiei put his hand on his katana sheath, wondering whether to kill her now, and ask questions later.

Before either Hiei or Kurama could blink, let alone say anything, May was gone and now stood blabbering to Inuyasha saying things like, "WHYDON'TYOUADMITYOULOVEKAGOME?! ALLAMERICANDJAPANKNOWYOUDO!" as well as, "KIKYOISAFREAKINHOR! LEAVEHERYOUIDIOT!"

She then appeared in front of Kagome, who had a face of sheer fear in her eyes as she leaned backwards to get away from the frantic girl who was yelling, "YOULOVEINUYSHARIGHT? WHYDON'TYOUMARRYHIM? WHYDON'TYOUEVERDECIDETOKISSHIM? WHYDON'TYOUKILLKIKYOANDTAKEBACKYOURSOUL,ITBELONGSTOYOUNOTTHATFREAKIN'CLAYHOR!" Then she suddenly passed out.

Both groups edged towards the unconscious girl. They surrounded her and blinked silently at her sprawled out position.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry if the grammer was bad. I'm not sure whether my BETA wanted to work on this story or not so I just plotted away at it! :3 REVIEW AND SEND CHOCOLATE PLEASE!!**

**Oh, yes, I hate Kikyo. So, Kikyo fans... get out of here. There will be much bashing.**


	2. The Clothing Situation

SUMMARY: What would happen if a strange human girl combined the: Inuyasha world, Yu Yu Hakusho world, and her own world, by the accidental assistance of a pickle, toothpaste tube, and a scary Hobo? One word: Hell.

**A/N:**

**I am lazy, I am crazy. This is why I am skipping the part when the characters ask the whole "Where are we and what's going on" question. Don't kill me. -Whimpers-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 2: Sibling Figures, The Classic Get 'Out of Any Tough Situation' Maneuver, and Clothing Issues

May switched through the channels on her TV. She had finally awakened, explained to her favorite anime characters what was going on, convinced them that they were not in a pickle scented dream, and was now creating a plan. Yes, TV helped her create ingenious plans.

WENCH, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD RAMEN!" May toppled over in shock from Inuyasha's booming voice.

Yeah? WELL, I FORGOT, YOU ANNOYING, SILVER-HEADED, DENIAL KING! JUST DON'T EAT ANY OR MY SISTER WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" May screeched back.

She silently thanked the heavens that her family had gone out shopping, leaving her behind because they knew she would never want to come. May didn't like to get out much at all. Just give her TV, chocolate, and maybe a pillow, and she'd be fine.

Inuyasha came stomping up the stairs and stared in disbelief as May had her eyes very nearly glued to the screen. He twitched and bonked her on the head, "Get your eyes off of the screen of that light box! Can't you see we need to be thinking up a plan about all this? AND YOU'RE SITTING UP HERE WATCHING YOUR STUPID LIGHT BOX!"

May cradled her head for a minute before standing up as straight as possible, thus only coming to his waist, and yelling back, "SAYS THE MIXED BREED WHO WAS JUST YELLING AT ME ABOUT RAMEN! THIS IS HOW I PLAN, YOU DOLT!" Man, Inuyasha was much more aggravating in person.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and feh'd, causing May's eye to twitch in annoyance.

Just. Get. Out. Of. My. Room. Now." May managed to spit out through her teeth.

And why should I?" Inuyasha grinned cockily. Already, he had developed a brother-sister relationship with the young summoner.

It was May's turn to grin, but she grinned in a more mad-scientist type way, "Because if you don't, I will summon Kikyo here, and then bash her non-existing brains out with an electric pencil sharpener!"

Inuyasha laughed, "You can't do that! Just to summon us you had to have the ACCIDENTAL assistance of a pickle and a tooth paste tube!"

May's smiled sweetly, a very foreign expression for her, "Ever heard the expression 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks'?"

Inuyasha nodded with his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Well… I'M A YOUNG CANINE SO THAT RULE DOES NOT APPLY TO ME! NOW GO, YOU KIKYO OBSSESSED FANBOY! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, both scaring the rest of the cast downstairs and damaging Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha ran out of the room, hands clamped over his swelling ears, muttering curses. Unfortunately for him, May caught him swearing, "INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! NOT IN MY HOUSE, YOU DON'T!" She then proceeded to chase him around the house, waving her softball bat furiously.

After an hour, May entered the kitchen, throwing her bent bat carelessly to the side. Yusuke was sitting on the counter with a bagel in his mouth. May twitched and picked the bat up once more. She hid it behind her back and walked up to Yusuke, "Hey, Yusuke?" She asked in a normal tone.

Mfwa?" Is what his response sounded like.

How many times have I asked you to NOT sit on the counter, where food is prepared, in just the short time that you've been here?" She asked calmly, fingering her battered bat.

Yusuke took the bagel out of his mouth after taking a bite and pretended to think for a minute, "… I'd say maybe… fifty two and a quarter times?" He suggested teasingly.

That's when she cracked, "WHAT IS IT WITH THE MAIN GUY CHARACTERS IN ANIME AND BEING UTTER OBNOXIOUS MORONS?!" She whipped out her bat.

Yusuki slowly slid off the counter and started to back away, "Alright now… lets not do anything rash… okay? We can talk this out… right, May?" He asked nervously, voice cracking slightly.

May's eyes enlarged as she grinned, "Talk it out? Oh…" She waved her spare index finger back and forth reprimandingly, "Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke… since when have you been the verbal type? I find that it's more fun to lead by EXAMPLE!" As she said the last word, she swung her bat at him, and thus started the second chase with another main character that day.

After a solid fifteen minutes of running, May's quite dangerous rampage was finally stopped by Kagome, Keiko, and Botan. They tackled her down and forced her to calm down, Needless to say, it took a while.

After fifteen MORE minutes of that, May stood up and sat down on her couch peacefully, "Alright, guys, we really need to come up with a plan. How the heck is this going to work? I have demons, as well as specially powered humans in my house that just popped up today, and my parents will be home in an hour. We REALLY need a plan of some sort."

Kurama, who had previously been leaning against the wall spoke up, "Well… its cliché, but… why don't we pull the classic?" He suggested with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

May looked up at him and smiled, "Are you suggesting--"

Kagome's features lit up, "Are we really going to--"

They both squealed, "WE'RE GOING TO USE THE CLASSIC 'GET OUT OF ANY TOUGH SITUATION' MANEUVER! YAY!" They gave each other hive fives, looking incredibly weird.

Sango blinked, "The what?" She voiced nearly everyone's thoughts.

The classic 'Get Out of Any Tough Situation' maneuver is a classic scenario that happens frequently in sitcoms, fan fictions (A/N The irony), and anime shows on occasion. Its when someone your family has never met before, comes and needs to live in your house, but you can't tell the family the real reason they're here so--" Kurama began.

You tell them that they are bum, bum, BUM… EXCHANGE STUDENTS!" May interrupted enthusiastically.

All ten anime characters, besides Kurama and Kagome, face faulted.

Inuyasha got back up, "That's your genius plan?" He yelled at his little sister type figure.

May was placid, "Yup!"

Inuyasha sighed, "And I suppose they won't think it's weird that I have dog ears, or that Sango, Miroku, and I are all wearing clothes from feudal era, Japan, huh?" He asked sarcastically.

May's face was unresponsive for a moment, "I guess that IS a problem, now isn't it?" She laughed.

Everyone face faulted once more.

Once they all got back up, May slammed her fist into the palm of her hand, "Its settled, you ALL need new clothes!" She pursed her lips in determination.

I don't think so." Hiei spoke up for the first time, glaring at the girl.

May pouted, "It IS a shame… I absolutely LOVE your outfit… but I'm afraid it won't do around us ningens." She sighed and contemplated how in the world she would get them all new clothes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N:**

**Hm. This story's a lot of fun to write! Man, I'm trying to make it as realistic as I can. You know, the real problems a girl would face living with her favorite anime characters... um, the problems she would face with 10 of her favorite characters. Don't flame me for not explaining WHY she's the summoner, or WHAT IN THE WORLD was up with that scary hobo. K?**


	3. VERY WRONG SUMMONING SPELL!

**SUMMERY: What would happen if a strange human girl combined the: Inuyasha world, Yu Yu Hakusho world, and her own world, by the accidental assistance of a pickle, tooth paste tube, and a scary Hobo? One word: Hell.**

**A/N Well . HERE IT GOES!! Thanks to all who reviewed! It really means alot! .**

* * *

**Chapter3: Plan 'A' Doesn't Work Out So Well**

"Um, May? What are you doing?" Kurama asked as the fifteen year old girl crouched behind the bathroom counter.

Her eyes peeped above the flat marble surface, "Looking for that book. If I can summon characters, maybe I can summon money or clothes too."

Kurama somehow doubted that, but then again he would have doubted she could summon them alone. Hmm, maybe she could summon other items too.

"AHAH!" May cried, jumping off the floor with the book open in her hands, "Right here." She cleared her throat and stepped out of the bathroom for more room, a curious kitsune watching her all the while, "The one who's innocent, shall be in need of assistance, to handle it all, but it is fun, to sped some time, on a fashion thrive." She spoke clearly.

A red light sprouted from the center of the book, shot out, and took form in front of her. Standing there was a model in a skanky outfit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" May screamed, shielding her eyes, "WRONG SUMMONING SPELL! VERY WRONG SUMMONING SPELL!"

"MY EYES!" May heard Kurama yell from behind her.

May, running on automatic reflexes, pushed the girl out the window. She was never seen again.

May walked over to Kurama and patted his back, trying to sooth his pain. As well as her own. Oh, how they both wished they had never seen that.


	4. Akiko And Magno, The Lovely Nacho Cheese

**SUMMERY: What would happen if a strange human girl combined the: Inuyasha world, Yu Yu Hakusho world, and her own world, by the accidental assistance of a pickle, tooth paste tube, and a scary Hobo? One word: Hell.**

**A/N**

**YAY! This is the chapter when May FINALLY finds out how to get the cast some clothes. YAY FOR CLOTHES!**

**Chapter 4: Akiko And Magno **

* * *

May tapped her fingers on her chin, contemplating what she should do. Then it hit her like her little sister on kung fu Thursdays. She slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned at her own stupidity, "OF COURSE!" She cried out, gaining the attention of Shippou and Kilala who were in her room with her, "When I don't know what to do…" She grabbed the cordless phone and held it up dramatically, "I CALL UP AKIKO AND MAGNO!" The phone glowed and an angel's choir could be heard.

Shippou had dark lines running down his face as he sweat dropped and cocked an eyebrow. Then both him and Kilala sighed, "This girl is… something else." Shippou murmured in the demon cat's ear. She nodded.

May dialed up a number and then grabbed another phone and dialed up a number. Both phones rang in her ears and the people picked up simultaneously, "Hello?" They both asked at once.

"Hey guys! It's me, May."

"Hey May, why are you calling?" Akiko asked on one phone.

"Hey tomato slice, what's up?" Asked Magno playfully.

"I gots a problem and I need extra brain power for dis one."

Akiko was short like May, but had long, reddish hair. Akiko liked to read and was calmer and quieter than May was, unless she was sleep deprived or had eaten a whole tub of sweet snow. She loved earth tones and plants, and detested shoes. She always went barefoot. Her mother wasted her money on shoes, May sometimes felt bad for her. She had a sarcastic humor, and her favorite character from YYH was Kurama. Boy, was she going to be happy that he had come to life.

Magno was incredibly different to both May and Akiko. She was tall and had short choppy golden black hair. Yes, golden black. She was dark and negative about nearly everything. She was apathetic most of the time, but if you messed with either Akiko or May, your head would be ripped off in under a second. She was actually quite hyper and childish, but that only happened with her friends. Magno loved Sesshomaru, and May made a mental note to figure out how to summon him.

"What kind of problem?" Akiko asked.

"Did you get your head stuck in the dish washer again?" Magno sighed.

May sported a large anger mark, "NO! And that only happened once! Geez, I make one blunder--"

"One? Maybe more like one thousand." Akiko chuckled.

Magno laughed.

May puffed out her cheeks in irritation, "ANY-WAY! I was saying that I need some help. Alright, lets say that the characters from both YYH and Inuyasha came from their worlds and into ours. Now, lets say they need--"

"Clothes?" Akiko asked in a slightly bored tone.

May blinked as she heard them both snicker, "Uh… yah… how'd you know?"

She heard a light rapping noise from behind her. She turned around to see her two friends grinning at her from outside her two story window. She screamed and fell backwards. She heard them both laugh. May stood up twitching and opened her window.

"What in Hiei's name are you two doing on my roof?!" She exclaimed.

Magno waved away her question, "Now, now, must we get into the specifics? The point is we're here." She stuck out her tongue.

(**A/N Just so you know, we never do find out where they came from or how they got there**)

May rolled her eyes, "Whatever you freaks, just get inside." She moved away from her window and stood beside Shippou and Kilala.

When they entered they merely looked at Shippou and smiled. Magno grabbed Kilala and started to pet her while Akiko grabbed Shippou and pet him too.

May cocked and eyebrow but shrugged, "Alright, Shippou, Kilala, these are my friends, Akiko and Magno. Akiko, Magno… you obviously know who these guys are." She grinned, then tapped her chin, "… Hey… why aren't you guys even slightly surprised to see anime characters in my room."

Akiko ran her fingers through Shippou's soft hair and explained, "Oh, we knew you'd summon them eventually. We've just been biding our time." She smiled softly.

"SHWHAT!! YOU KNEW!! WHY DIDN'T YAH TELL MEH??" She shouted, making everyone in the house cringe.

"WOULD YAH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE RUNT?!" Inuyasha's voice echoed from down stairs.

"SURE! WHEN YOU STOP OBSSESSING OVER THAT SLUT KINKY-HO AND GET A LIFE WITH KAGOME!!"

"WHY YOU--"

"BECAUSE!" She screamed and just knew everyone down stairs was sweat dropping. She turned back to her friend to see Magno searching around her room at top speed, "Er… Magno… what're you doing?"

Magno didn't halt in her search, "Sesshomaru… where is he?"

Akiko clapped her hands together after she put Shippou down, "That's right! Where's Kurama?"

Both friends zoomed up to the little summoner and looked her in the eyes. She tried to back up and was sweating fearfully, "Eheh. Um, Kurama's down stairs--"

Akiko was nearly out the door.

"--No! Akiko, not yet!" May waved her hands. Akiko halted, but didn't look happy about it.

"WHAT ABOUT SESSHY?!" Magno shouted angrily.

May twirled around and smiled sheepishly, "Er… I've made a mental note to summon him--"

Magno got all up in May's grill, "Hn? You haven't… summoned… him yet?" She clenched her teeth.

May laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

Akiko stepped in, "Now, Magno! Don't be so mean to May. She doesn't even know how to summon half the things she should be able to! That's why we're here, to be her common sense."

All three girls stared at each other for a minute. Then they burst out into laughter.

"Yah… (hah, hah) since when have we (hah, hah) had common sense (hah, hah) let alone be May's!" Magno said between fits of laughter.

"Yah, we're basically here to accidentally be lucky and hopefully help in someway." Akiko sighed and wiped away a tear.

"Well," May said after she had calmed down, "Then I hope you can help me figure out how to get the characters some clothes and stuff to fit in."

Magno and Akiko swapped 'its so obvious' glances.

"Well?" May asked.

"Just summon a mini mall! Duh!" Magno rolled her eyes.

May blinked, "… I can do that?"

Akiko shook her head sadly, "You're such a noob."

May got an anger mark, "Well excuse me! How do you guys know this stuff anyway?"

Akiko and Magno looked at each other and answered simultaneously, "The corndog mascot."

May cocked an eyebrow stared at them for a full minute. Then she shrugged, "Makes as much sense as anything else written by Yusuki I suppose."

"HEY!" I shouted from the sky.

They all shrugged, "Its true you know."

"… Well… yah… but you don't have to admit it so openly." With that my voice was gone.

May sighed and went to get her summoning book. She returned and all three of them flipped through the many brown pages of the old book. It took nearly five minutes before Akiko caught something with her highly trained reading eye.

"Hey, does that say 'Clothing Assessing'?" She asked and pointed to a small title scrawled at the top of the page.

May pulled on her glasses and squinted, "Yah. That must be it!"

They gave each other high fives before allowing May enough room to summon the mini mall. Said summoner cleared her throat, "When there isn't room, and time grows short, and things are needed, to disguise truth, this spell shall some forth." She spoke clearly.

A bright pink light erupted from the center, flew out, and landed at her feet. Once the light dissipated it resembled a little Barbie house. They each blinked before shrugging and saying, "Nya. It is a _mini_ mall."

Akiko picked up the little mall and shot a glare at May, "_Now_ can we go meet our favorite anime characters?"

May sighed, "Alright, but remember not to go fan girl. They're still trying to recover from when I went crazy."

Magno laughed, "When you _went_ crazy? You're _always_ crazy!"

May smiled, "Yah, but I had chocolate for breakfast again!"

"Oh." They both said.

"Well, if Kurama gets scared for life, it's not my fault. It's the author's."

"Oh, yah! Drag _me_ into all this again!" I shouted from an unknown source.

"What do you mean drag you into this? You're the one writing it!" Magno yelled.

"Your point?"

"Ignore her." May rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you guys are getting covered in nacho cheese for this." My voice was gone again.

The three girls stared at the ceiling fearfully for a moment before cautiously making their way down stairs. They continued to check around for any cheese, and when they made it to the bottom safely, they figured it was safe.

"Hey May look! Just our luck!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran to them with a large bowl, "I found nacho cheese!"

"NO!" They yelled and tried to run, but Kuwabara had already tripped.

In the end all three girls stood at the bottom of the stairs, angry and soaked in nacho cheese.

* * *

**A/N **

**HAH! THAT'S WHAT THEY GET!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!**

**Anyway, sorry for author's interaction in this chapter. There'll be MUCH less of me in the next chappie… I thinks. Well, tell me if you laughed and if you liked it. In other words--**

**Inner me: REVIEW SILLY BILLIES!! **


	5. My Evil Author's Note

**A/N**

**Hello! Suprisingly enough, you have been reading this wacky story. BTW, there will be more romance soon...**

**BUT NOT IF I DON'T GET MORE REVIEWS!!**

**That's right, I am infamous for holding up stories before I get the reviews I want! I want... hm... about five more than i have now. SO THERE YAH GO!! Now, if you like this story and/or you like to laugh, REVIEW!! RAWR!! RAR!! ER... yah. You get the point **


	6. Crashing The Mall Part 1

**SUMMARY: What would happen if a strange human girl combined the: Inuyasha world, Yu Yu Hakusho world, and her own world, by the accidental assistance of a pickle, a toothpaste tube, and a scary Hobo? One word: Hell.**

**A/N: Er, well, I hope it's as random and funny as the last, BUT I WARN YOU! ROMANCE STARTS NOW!! -grabs Hiei randomly and kisses him- Told ya.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 5: Crashing The Mall Part 1

May, Akiko, and Magno had finally rounded up all the anime characters. Magno had a dark doom and gloom expression on her face, obviously still cranky about not getting to see Sesshoumaru. Akiko was smiling softly at Kurama when he looked away, and May was desperately trying to open the mini mall.

"CONFOUND YOU, MINI MALL OF DOOM!" May shouted in frustration. She stood up as everyone (besides her friends) took a step back. She sighed and turned to the small, yet still taller than her, fire demon, "Hey, Hiei?"

For only the second time they had arrived, Hiei acknowledged her, "Hn?"

May giggled. Then physically smacked herself for acting so fan girl like, "Um, could you open this?" She grinned and handed him the Barbie house-like structure.

Hiei took it, but grimaced, "Fine." He put his fingers on the door and began to open it. He snapped open the miniature door.

The door was filled with white light that sprung into the room and bathed everyone within it. May latched onto Hiei's arm and buried her face into it as she felt herself being pulled away from the room. With one sickening lurch, the sensation stopped.

May slowly opened her eyes and felt nothing but fabric against her face. She lifted her head to see Hiei's arm. She let go quickly and jumped backwards, laughing like the idiot she was. That was when she noticed that all the characters were there. She smiled and looked around in wonderment at the absolutely gigantic mall that they were now in.

"Hm. Well this is my first time being shrunk down into a mall no bigger than a Barbie house with anime characters-"

Magno cleared her throat.

"AND my two BFF's as company."

Magno rolled her eyes, "Yeah, what a coincidence. It's my first time, too." Magno said sarcastically.

May laughed, "Really? I wonder if it's Akiko's too. Hey, Akiko...Akiko? Where'd ya go?" May turned around a few times in the rather large crowd of anime characters.

Yusuke grabbed Kurama's shoulder and pulled him to the front of the group. Latched onto Kurama's right arm was a frightened Akiko. Her eyes were still shut tight and Kurama was trying to calm her down.

"Um… Akiko?" May prodded her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "It's okay. We're in the mall now…. And do you know that you're holding onto Kurama's arm?"

Akiko peeked one of her eyes open and looked to see that she was indeed holding onto Kurama's arm. She let go and covered her bleeding nose (A/N Eat your heart out Autumn lol).

May grabbed her arm and dragged her to the front with Magno. She stood there with her hand on her hips. She cleared her throat.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! STAND IN A LINE, ALL OF YOU! COME ON, SINGLE FILE!" Though Hiei, Yusuke, and Inuyasha grumbled loudly, they obeyed along with everyone else. May smiled and nudged Magno's side.

"Oh, right." Magno said and suddenly held a large suitcase, "Now, we have a million dollars that we summoned for this mall. Please, don't ask questions. We will split into three groups with one of us," She gestured to herself, May, and Akiko, "Leading you since we know what to do here. This suitcase is filled with the million dollars and we will split it between us."

This is how they split.

May got: Inuyasha, Yusuke, Hiei, and Botan.

Akiko got: Kurama, Kagome, and Sango.

Magno got: Kuwabara, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo.

Yup, they figured Magno could handle the idiots, not counting Kirara and Shippo, better. This may have been because she had a wicked temper and could be extremely frightening.

"Alright then, we'll meet back here in two hours, go that everyone?" Akiko asked softly.

There were some grumbles, but the threesome took it as a yes. With that, they all headed off in three separate directions. Let's see how things went with May, shall we?

"Alright, guys." May said, "This is our first stop, Hot Topic."

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "It smells like emo."

May laughed, "Of COURSE it does! Did you expect it to smell like pink happiness and rainbows? I THINK NOT!"

Hiei smirked, "I like the colors."

May smiled, "I thought you would. They're my favorite colors too!"

Botan sulked, "I hate these colors. Can't we go to Claire's, or even Abercrombie?" She asked.

Yusuke and May pulled a face, "No way!"

"What's Am-er-crom-bee?" Inuyasha and Hiei asked in unison.

"The den of evil itself." May answered.

They stared at her.

She pouted, "WELL, IT IS!" She sighed and pushed them all into Hot Topic, "Just get in here and we'll start picking things out!"

Everything was fine for a few minutes. May was busy picking out some long red and black stockings when Inuyasha yelled for her.

"OI! MAY!" He yelled, "LOOK AT THIS HAT!"

May turned around to see Inuyasha wearing a poky dotted bra strapped onto his head. May face vaulted and then stood back up, "INUYASHA! YOU BAKA, GET THAT OFF!" She yelled.

Hiei appeared next to Inuyasha, "What's that on your head half-breed?" He asked unemotionally.

"It's a hat. Try one!" Inuyasha pushed a lacy red bra onto Hiei's head and strapped it there.

May face vaulted again, "NO! TAKE IT OFF!" She cried out desperately.

Hiei's eyebrow twitched, "With pleasure." He burned it off.

May was in chibi tears at this point, "No! I didn't mean BURN it off!" She wailed.

Inuyasha started strutting around the store, showing off his new "hat".

May stopped wailing and picked up a large blanket, "INUYASHA, I SAID TAKE IT OFF!"

Inuyasha held onto the bra as May chased him around the store, trying to catch him in the blanket, "NO! GET YOUR OWN WENCH!"

May tried to tackle him but he was too fast. She stood up and glared excruciatingly hard at him, "That's it." She picked up a decorative, yet still sharp, sword off the wall, "If you won't take it of…" She raised the sword and charged at the frightened hanyou, "THEN I'LL CHOP IT OFF MYSELF!!"

Meanwhile with Akiko…

Akiko stood quietly as she watched Kagome twirl in a yellow dress. She rubbed her chin in thought. It wasn't her best color, "Try this, Kagome." Akiko held up a red dress.

Kagome looked at it, "Sure." She put it on and twirled. She grinned, "I love it! Do you think it looks good, Sango?"

The demon slayer looked up from the rack of spandex she was inspecting, "Oh! You look great, Kagome."

Kagome grinned at Akiko, "Thanks! You were right."

Akiko shrugged with a light smile, "I'll be back in a minute. And, Sango, leave the spandex alone. Miroku will have a field day if he sees you in that stuff."

Sango immediately turned away from the rack.

Akiko walked into the men's section. Now where did that red-haired fox go? She searched in the suits first, but didn't find him. She searched all the sections and didn't find him. Now she was getting worried. The she saw a flash of red hair. She ran in that direction and sighed in relief when she found Kurama. He was in front of the mirror after apparently trying on a suit.

Akiko smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, "You scared me." She said.

Kurama looked surprised, "I did?"

"Yeah," Akiko said, rummaging through her bag, "I didn't know where you were."

Kurama ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit of his, "I'm sorry."

Akiko pulled out the book from her bag, "There's no need." She sat down in the chair and read. She would look up on occasion to nod or shake her head at his next suit.

Meanwhile, again…

"Big mistake." Magno grumbled to herself as she rubbed her temples.

Kuwabara had suggested how they would need underwear. Miroku agreed whole-heartedly and Magno had sighed. Shippo sat on Magno's head while Kirara was safely tucked away in her large pocket. They had walked towards wherever the underwear department was and Magno had her eyes closed the whole way.

"YAY! IT'S HEAVEN!" Miroku had shouted, making Magno open her eyes quickly. She found that Kuwabara had led them to Victoria's Secrets.

Magno twitched and rubbed her temples as the two hentais charged into the panties bin. She calmed down enough to realize what she should do. She opened her eyes and grabbed a conveniently placed pole.

"YOU PERVERTS! I'LL KILL YA!!" She shouted before ballisticly clubbing them, and scaring all the other customers from the store.

**A/N**

**lol. I liked that chappie, I had to hold my sides as I wrote to get through the bra part.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	7. Crashing The Mall Part 2, Finally Return

**A/N**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to hidden13lackheart. I wrote this chapter for her! HERE YAH GO DAGGER! ENJOY!**

**SUMMERY: What would happen if a strange human girl combined the: Inuyasha world, Yu Yu Hakusho world, and her own world, by the accidental assistance ****of a pickle, tooth paste tube, and a scary Hobo? One word: Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Crashing The Mall Part 2**

May sighed as she slumped down on a mall bench. Inuyasha was petting his blood covered dog ear from under the fedora May got him. He whimpered like the injured dog he was, who would have known May was so accidentally dangerous with a decorative sword. A SHARP decorative sword, I might add. Wait, what am I talking about? I just DID add it. Oh, sorry, I'm rambling again. Anyway, so, Botan was still muttering angry thing about wanting to go to Hollister or some place like that, and Hiei just sat silently holding his Hot Topic clothes, surprisingly content.

May twitched as Botan kept going on about how the color black was so bland, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" She yelled standing up and looming over Botan's sitting form.

Botan stood up, now looming over the height challenged summoner, "NO! I WILL KEEP GOING ON UNTIL YOU TAKE ME TO GET SOME PROPER, NICE CLOTHES!"

May sported a large anger mark, "I JUST GOT YOU SOME!"

Botan threw out the contents of her Hot Topic bag. There were a couple of voodoo doll earrings, a few funny shirts, and some leather pants. Botan glared at the items and then back at May.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKIN PMSING OR SOMETHING?! THESE ARE FINE!"

Botan bared her teeth as the two demons took a step from the infuriated females, "THESE ARE NOT FINE! THESE T SHIRTS AREN'T EVEN CUTE!"

May suddenly drooped, turning her back to them.

Botan suddenly cooled down too, "Um… May? Are you alright?" Botan reached out for the girl.

May started to brake out into exaggerated sobs, "So you're saying I don't have good taste?" She hiccupped.

Botan started to back peddle, unaware of the evil smirk on the young summoner's face as she continued her hurt hoax.

Meanwhile…

Akiko was pulling a couple of jeans off the rack to show Kurama when she heard Kagome sigh. She peaked her head around the clothes and saw the young priestess in a short, red, kimono. Akiko, being the insightful person she was, knew Kagome was having a love sick moment.

She walked over to her, "Inuyasha?" Is all she asked.

Kagome didn't even look up, she just nodded and sighed again.

Akiko sat down, "Alright, look. Even though I haven't seen the first part of you guys' story and I'm not sure what's up with Inuyasha, I can tell you one thing. He loves you, he's just too much of an utter idiot to admit it to himself. No worries, everything will work out." Akiko patted her back, "Now you check out with Sango, and Kurama and I will meet you shortly." She gave her a calm, understanding smile before sitting back up and returning to her kitsune.

Kagome watched as the girl walked away with a smile. She actually did feel better.

Magno, on the other hand, was not having a good moment at all. She was running down the mall's hallways as the security chased them. Apparently, pole-clubbing was against the rules.

Magno sneered at nothing as the two anime characters followed her running form, "Well, this is adventure has certainly gotten off to a great start. First I get peeved off, then I accidentally club some old granny in my fury, and THEN I get chased down by security. Oh well…" She muttered angrily to herself.

Magno grabbed Kuwabara's ear, who grabbed Miroku's shoulder and turned sharply into a guy's clothing store. Because I have the power to do this as the author, the security men SOME how didn't notice, and kept on running. The rather gothic like girl sighed and slumped into a corner. She put their face in her knees and muttered her calming words, "Emo shoes, Sesshomaru, Kiba, Sesshomaru, puppies, Sesshomaru." She repeated these words over and over until the anime characters, Shippou and Kilala included, were quite disturbed.

Miroku stepped away from the girl and was about to say something when he caught sight of the men clothes, "My lady, what are these?" He examined a pair of jeans.

Kuwabara laughed as Magno remained unresponsive, "Man, you guys really don't know much about the present do yah?" He laughed, "Those are jeans, and what we're here for. Come on, I'll help yah pick some awesome clothes." He smirked and lead the monk further into the store.

Shippou and Kilala stared at Magno until she had clamed down. She seemed to realize something, "Hey! Shippou, you need some clothes too. MIROKU, KUWABARA! STAY HERE! I'M TAKING SHIPPOU TO A KID'S STORE!"

"ALRIGHT!" Kuwabara's voice echoed slightly.

"DON'T GO _ANYWHERE_ UNTIL I GET BACK!" She cried before grabbing Shippou and running off to a kids' clothes store.

One Hour later…

Finally, after much arguing, pushing, yelling, laughing, clubbing, and chuckles, the three groups met back together with all their necessary items.

"Finally!" May sighed, collapsing onto the floor.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "You act like you've just been through hell and back."

"I have." She muttered, "Botan forced me to go to Claire's with her, remember?"

Hiei shuddered slightly and nodded.

"Hey!" Botan cried, "It wasn't THAT bad!"

"Oh yes it was!" Yusuke grumbled, his eyebrow twitching.

"Er, why is Inuyasha's silver hair red?" Kagome asked, pointing to the half breed who's blood had stained a bit of his hair after dripping out of the fedora.

May shifted her eyes, "…No reason."

Inuyasha mouthed a 'this girl is nuts!' to Miroku. Miroku suppressed a laugh.

"Well, alright then. Its time to go back I believe." Kurama said calmly, taking a blushing Akiko by the hand for the trip back.

"Right you are!" Magno announced, giving a pointed look at May.

May smiled, nodding, "OKAY!" She stood in the very center of the mall and pointed upward, "LET US FREE!"

One sickening lurch, blinding flash, and strange moment of latching onto random anime characters later, everyone reappeared in May's living room. After everyone regained their sight, they stared wide eyed at what ever was behind our favorite summoner.

"What?" May asked and turned to see her mom, dad, and little sister standing behind her with large eyes.

"M-May?" The mom asked, "Who are these people?"

"Oh!" _Well_, May thought, _looks like its time to use the maneuver_, "These are some foreign exchange students from Japan. Dad signed the form for them weeks ago!" May scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Smooth, very smooth." Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Shut it you clay pot obsessed dog-boy."

He scowled and she smirked.

"…" Her dad looked at them all, "… ALRIGHTY THEN!"

Everyone face-faulted and got back up. Seems he was quite gullible, as will also be proved in later chapters.

"What was that blinding flash?" The mom asked curiously.

May's eye brow twitched as she closed her eyes tightly, thinking up a quick excuse, "Uh… I put tin foil in the microwave again?" She said, more of a question than a statement.

Her family stared for a moment, making her sweat nervously. Then they started laughing, "Okay then! That's nothing new!"

Everyone face faulted again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me:WOOT!! So, you like? Yes? I think I hear a yes!**

**J: Then you must be going deaf.**

**Inner Me: SHUT UP J!! -wacks him with ninja squirrel-**

**Me: Well, TELL MEH IF YAH LAUGHEDED!! BYE, BYE!!**


	8. The Next Morning: Hat of The Day!

**

* * *

**

SUMMERY: What would happen if a strange human girl combined the: Inuyasha world, Yu Yu Hakusho world, and her own world, by the accidental assistance of a pickle, tooth paste tube, and a scary Hobo? One word: Hell.

**A/N I felt guilty for not updating! TYhis chapter is, once again, for hidden13lackheart! :D Thanx for loving my story, and sorry to keep you waiting! BTW, the other reason I'm updating is because pretty soon, I will very nearly be unable to! So, without further adue:**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned these anime shows, I'm pretty sure you would know. **Chapter 7: The Hat of The Day and Amazingly Strong Hair Dryer

* * *

It was early in the morning as May and the other anime characters were dressing for school. May was in her room dressing, while the boys dressed in the hallways (she kicked them out of her room XD) and the girls dressed in the bathroom.

Inuyasha impatiently stomped his tennis shoe clad foot, "May is taking so long! For someone who doesn't care about her appearance she takes a while to get ready!" He growled as Shippou danced around in a tutu for no apparent reason.

Hiei rolled his eyes, seemingly uncaring. The girls came out of the bathroom. Kagome was wearing a red sundress, Sango was wearing black shorts and a pink shirt, while Botan was happily adorned in make up and Abercrombie's clothes.

"So, how do we look?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blushed and turned around, "Feh!"

Miroku sped over to Sango, "Oh Sango! You look dashing! My hand is becoming harder to control by the minute--"

"Lecherous monk!" Sango gritted her teeth after hitting him with her purse. May had stolen her Hirikose the night before and threw it out the window so her dog, FlufflyPuffyMisterMuffinKins, could play with it. She hadn't seen it since.

Botan spun around happily in her name brand clothes.

Suddenly, May's door flew open with a slam. She stood proudly in baggy jeans and a black t shirt that concealed everything. All the anime characters, Hiei and Inuyasha included, stared at her with wide, curious eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you wearing?" Kurama asked, his emerald eyes trained on her head. He bit his thumb, trying not to chuckle.

Hiei was blushing and pouting at the same time when everyone burst into laughter. May looked at all their humor filled faces with half curious, half dead angry face.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" She screamed.

"Y-Your hat for the day…" She burst back into hysterics.

May looked up at her hat, trying to figure out what was so funny. It was a black, purple, and red colored jester hat. That wasn't what everyone was laughing (or in Hiei's case, blushing) at. It was the fact that instead of bells dangling fro it, there were little Hiei heart bats. They were Hiei chibi heads with bat wings instead of a bodies, carrying hearts in their mouths.

May took off her hat and looked at it closely. She still didn't get it, "What? I thought the little Hiei bats looked adorable!" She pouted while hugging one of the chibi Hiei bats to her chest.

Hiei's blush increased at the laughs did too. Yusuke and Kuwabara's were the loudest.

"HIEI? ADORABLE? HAH!" The two yelled as they laughed uncontrollably.

May put her hat back on it a authority filled manner, and took a hair dryer out of her bag. She plugged it in as they kept on laughing and turned it onto high, facing it towards them. Hiei flitted to her side, still looking away with a now pale pink color on his cheeks. She put her finger on the 'on' button.

"Yippee Kiyay mother lovers." She pressed the on button.

Hiei smirked as he saw the rest of the anime character get blown into the opposite wall by the hot hot wind of the blow dryer.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry! Yet another sadly short chapter, but hey! At least I posted another chapter! Please review! Tell me if I've lost my comical powers or not. :3**

**BTW, The reason the hair dryer was so strong was because May had summoned it that night. She was practicing and summoned a whole lot of things, one of them being the inhumanly strong blow dryer. Why? Well, she's got to practice if she's going to PURPOSLY summon Sesshy ;)**


End file.
